She is Loved
by sadomaruuu
Summary: Kagura's marriage made her the happiest girl in the world. First story! yaaaay! rated T for a bit of language and a little bit of *wink* *wink* in later chapterssss a bit OOC, but oh well!


_Woah! FIRST fanfiction! I love Okikaguuuu. Please R&R! Also-if you have any questions about Japanese, please ask! I am fluent!_

* * *

_Will you marry me?_

A single tear slipped from her tear-filled eyes.

"China...?" he asks, touching her arm, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

She gasps, looks down, and silently wipes her eyes.

"...yes...I love you...yes, yes I will." She says, finally looking up and grinning.

_Thank god!_ He thought, grinning as well.

He wraps his right arm around her waist, and cups her cheek with his left hand.

"You're mine, China Doll..." He murmurs, stroking her tears away.

"I love you..._Sougo_." She says, hoping he doesn't mention her use of his first name.

He leans in, capturing her lips in his. The kiss was short, and he leans back quickly to look at her face.

He can't stop smiling.

"You can't escape me now, _Kagura."_ He snickers, raising his eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes and lets out a small laugh, but does not argue with him.

_He loves me. _She thought.

_She loves me. _He thought.

* * *

She tells Sougo she is going back to the Yorozuya, but instead she sits alone on a bench at a park.

_Our park._ She thought quietly.

She was enjoying the silent breeze the summer evening brought her, until she was surprised by three figures approaching her.

"Kagura-chan!" the first figure waved at her and jogged toward the bench.

"Ah, Shinpachi! Why are you here?" She asks.

"Gin-san, Sadaharu and I have been wondering where-" Shinpachi stops, and corrects himself.

"Sadaharu and I have been wondering where you were!"

While Shinpachi was interrogating the alien girl, Sadaharu and Gintoki slowly halted in front of the bench as well.

"Gin-chan! Sadaharu!" Kagura said happily, interrupting Shinpachi's lecture.

"Shinpachi, Kagura's nineteen now. She can be on her own! Why did you have to drag me out here to go find her? I've got business I've got to attend to!" The silver-haired man says loudly. Then, with a much quieter voice, adds, "...JUMP, and strawberry milk, and seven o'clock is time for the weather...Ketsuno Ana is-"

Gintoki's rant was suddenly stopped by Sadaharu, who was latched onto Gintoki's head. Shinpachi ignored the older man's cries and turned his attention back to the young woman sitting on the bench in front of him.

"Kagura-chan! You really need to tell us when you..." He looks down at her, obviously surprised her dazed look.

"Kagura chan? Hello?" He shakes her, snapping her back into reality.

"Wha?—Oh! Sorry, I was just...thinking about, things and um..." She panicks, and she waves her hands in front of Shinpachi to hide her blush and distract him. She was thinking about Sougo again...and what _happened _today.

She gasps when she realizes that on her hand was the ring that _he_ gave her. Her, her...her _fiancé, _she gulped. She hopes to _god _that Shinpachi didn't notice the silver ring when she was waving her hands in front of his face like a maniac.

Unfortunately, Shinpachi _does _see the shiny band on her left hand. He cocks his eyebrow and leans toward her burning, crimson face.

"Kagura-chan...? What's that on your hand? Did Okita-san...?" He cocks his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Souichirou-kun did _what?_ What did he do to my Kagura-chan?!" Gintoki cries as he finally shakes Sadaharu off of his now bleeding head.

_Oh. Oh no. Oh god. Shit shit shit. _Her red face gets even redder.

"I was going to tell you when I got home tonight, but..." Kagura began. "The Sadist...proposed. And I, and I accepted! I..." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I'm getting married, Gin-chan, Shinpachi."

The two men stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, but their faces were immediately taken over by warm expressions. Kagura let her tears spill, and she began to sob.

As she bawled, she felt a warm hand on her head, ruffling her hair. She looked up to see Gintoki standing over her, smiling.

"Tch. Brat, getting married before me," He joked, as he took his hand off of her head. "Kagura, come here."

He stood before her as he opened his arms and welcomed her. She immediately stood and rushed to him, nuzzling against his broad chest, letting his strong, scarred arms cradle her against his body.

"Gin-chan! I'm...I'm..." She shook against him as an uncontrolled sob took over her voice and body.

"I know. Shhhhh, it's okay, Kagura-chan. Gin-chan and Megane will love you no matter what, okay? And if that bastard Sofa-kun does anything to hurt you, I will personally rip him to shreds."

Shinpachi nods enthusiastically in agreement.

She wipes her tears and giggles. "Yes, Gin-chan..."


End file.
